Magusens uppvakning
by Meiwaku
Summary: This is a translation into Swedish of The Awakening of the Magus by thedreamer4. Translated with her permission. Read if you like!


**Disclaimer:** Okay, I do not own any of this. The HP characters belong to JK, and the plot bleongs to to wonderful writer the-dreamer4 (her penname here on So I just basically own the translation... nothing more.

**AN: **This is a translation of "The Awakening of the Magus", a part of my third-year project at school. Hope you like!

**Magusens uppvakning.**

**Magusens uppvakning.**

**Prolog – Fredag, 21:a juli – Dag 1**

**En gyllene tråd förband Harrys trollstav med Voldemorts. En gyllene bur av energi omringade dem. Till tonerna av Fenixsång fokuserade Harry sitt allt, koncentrerad på pärlorna av ljus på den gyllene tråden, tvingade pärlorna mot Voldemorts trollstav Voldemort var chockad, rädd; hans trollstav skakade. Så tvingade sig de skugglika figurerna av Du-vet-vems offer ut ur trollstaven…**

**Och Harry Potter vaknade i sitt sovrum på Privet Drive, svettig och skakig.**

**Kapitel 1 – Fredag, 21:a Juli – Dag 1**

**Dag med Dursleys**

**Varje natt under veckorna sedan han kommit tillbaka till Dursleys hus för sommaren, återupplevde han någon del av han senaste konfrontation med Voldemort. Ibland, var det mordet på Cedric Diggory eller den otroliga eldiga smärtan an cruciatusförbannelsen. Mer, nu, var det de ögonblick då hans fullständiga, envisa vilja vann över Voldemorts när deras trollstavar först förbands. När han såg tillbaka på det, kunde han ofta inte tro att han åstadkommit något sånt, speciellt efter smärtan och tortyren innan.**

**Trots att det inte var ljust ute än, gav Harry upp förhoppningarna av att mer sömn var att vänta denna natt och klädde på sig. "Hmm," Harry såg på passformen av hans kläder. "Morbror Vernon kommer få ett anfall. Jag måste vara i en växtspurt. Jag _tror_ inte att min tröja och mina byxor helt plötsligt krymper. Jag växer i alla fall inte på mitten, som Dudley," mumlade han, och satte sig sedan vi fönstret. Han hade vant sig vid att sitta och stirra på himlen precis innan soluppgången, tänkande på Voldemorts återkomst och Dödsätarnas samlingar.**

**Ett tag senare, när dagsljus fyllde hans utsikt, hörde han Dursleys börja vakna. "Ugh! Det är idag vi måste ta släpet ut på landet och hämta allt det där skräpet morbror Vernon ärvde av hans kusin… eller, var det moster… eller ingift kusin. Självklart kommer det vara jag som gör det mesta av arbetet. Oh, vad jag önskar att jag kunde använda Wingardium Leviosa på skräpet." Han tänkte på sättet Hermione hade hållit föredrag för dem om uttalet under deras första trolldomslektion. Harry log för sig själv, sedan beslöt han sig för att försöka komma på moster Petunias goda sida… nåja, _bättre_ sida… och börja laga frukost.**

**Petunia kom in i köket, såg att Harry redan förberedde frukosten, sniffade, och vände sig om för att hälsa på Vernon och 'min _älskade_ Duddy-kins'. Harry undrare hur hans moster Petunia, hård, otrevlig och elak mot nästan alla, kunde vara syster till han omtänksamma, älskvärda mamma Lily.**

**"****Pojke!" ropade Vernon. "Du får inte ha nåt fuffens för dig idag. Gud nåde dig om du skadar något. Vi borde kunna få en bra summa genom att sälja kusin Letitias grejer. Det finns många dumhuvuden där ute som kommer att tro att de där sakerna är värda något." Vernon gnuggade händerna mot varandra, hånflinade och skrattade, medan Petunia log ett strålande leende.**

**"****Vad kommer ni att köpa åt mig för pengarna?" morrade Dudley.**

**Harry bara mumlade "Ja, morbror Vernon," och slutade lyssna på dem medan han gjorde klar frukosten.**

**Efter frukost satte sig alla i bilen, åkte till en av Vernons arbetskamrater och lånade ett öppet släp med presenningar och linor för att hålla fast allt. Åkturen till kusin Letitias lantställe var två timmars misär till, men det var inget nytt. Dudley petade, både verbalt och med sina feta fingrar, förtjust över att Harry inte kunde använda magi för att hämnas utan att bli reglerad från sitt älskade Hogwarts. Harry försökte så långt det gick att ignorera Dudley, ibland slöt han ögonen och andades långsamt och djupt för att lugna ner sig själv.**

**När de väl var framme vid Letitias stuga så Harry att någon hade packat ner allt ganska effektivt, i lådor, kartonger, kraftiga resväskor och dylikt. Uppenbarligen skulle Petunia och Dudley inte göra mer än se på och fälla elaka kommentarer om Harrys arbete. Morbror Vernon skulle antagligen inte göra mycket heller. Han var stark som en oxe, men eftersom han var så överviktig och var så otränad hade han inge kondition att tala om.**

**Så fort han visste vad som skulle med började Harry bära ut lådorna till släpet. För att distrahera sig själv tänkte han på Quidditchmatcher vid skolan, men ibland gav något honom en otäck känsla när han arbetade. Det såg ut som om en storm var på väg, men den borde inte komma åt deras håll. _Det kanske bara är stormen som går mig på nerverna_, tänkte Harry.**

**"****Harry Potter! Jag trodde jag sa åt dig; Inget fuffens," skrek Vernon. Sedan sänkte han rösten och väste "Ingen _magi_!"**

**"****Huh?" grymtade Harry nära han hivade upp den stora resväskan på släpet. "Vilken magi?"**

**"****Du måste göra något onaturligt, eller så hade du aldrig klarat av att lyfta den där resväskan. Det tog två fullvuxna karlar bara för att få upp den ur källaren." Vernon slets mellan rädsla och triumf eftersom han trodde sig kommit på Harry med att fuska.**

**Allt Harry kunde svara var; "Jag tror nog att jag är inne i en växtspurt. Jag kanske blev lite starkare." Harry började gå förbi sin morbror, mot huset för att hämta nästa låda.**

**Med ansiktet i olika nyanser av rött och lila, tog Vernon tag i Harrys axel, snurrade på honom och höjde den andra handen för att klappa till Harry för sin olydnad. Utan att tänka på det, ändrade Harry sin hållning för att inte tappa balansen, och hans högra hand for upp för att ta tag om hans morbrors handled. Han kände en våg av... något… energi, fylla honom.**

**Hans morbrors arm stannade som om det slagit i en vägg, i hans ansikte syntes chock, sedan smärta. Harry släppte hans handled som om den vore glödhet och såg att blåmärken redan började visa sig där hans fingrar hade varit. "Jag… Jag menade inte… gjorde jag det där?" stammade Harry och tittade fram och tillbaka mellan sin morbrors handled och sina egna händer, höjda framför honom.**

**Energin puttrade fortfarande inom honom, långsamt fyllde den hela hans kropp, samtidigt som han på något sätt blev medveten om varje muskel, varje sena, ben och led, till och med blodet som pumpade genom hans skenande hjärta. Då slog blixten ner genom de mörka moln som samlats ovanför utan att han märkte det.**

**Vernon hoppade till, stirrade ett ögonblick på den hotande skyn och skrek, "Dudley, Petunia, gå in i huset. Pojke, du får täcka över släpet och sedan ska jag prata med dig, ditt lilla monster." De hörde Dudley skrika. Han hade snokat runt på släpet och hade vält en låda på sin fot. Petunia sprang mot släpet, ropandes till sin stackars gullunge. Precis när hon klättrade upp på släpet, träffade blixten ett jättestort träd bredvid släpet. Harry förstod inte varför, men han visste att stormen och blixtarna var onaturliga, skapade med magi.**

**När trädet långsamt föll mot släpet, samtidigt som Petunia och Dudley skrek, började en intensiv lila glöd ta form runt Harry. Oavsett hur Dursleys behandlade honom, måste det finnas något han kunde göra. Han sträckte ut en skakade lysande hand och yttrade ett empatiskt, lågröstat "Nej!". En stråle av lila ljus sköt ut och omslöt trädet likt fyrverkerier. Så var trädet och ljuset borta, som om de aldrig existerat. **

**När han tittade på sig själv, chockerad av det lysande ljuset som fortfarande omringade honom, träffades han från tre olika håll; en sjukligt färgad blixt från skyn och två trollformler från sidorna. Alla tre attackerna träffade den lila energin, som agerade som en sköld. Harry höjde instinktivt båda armarna som om i ett försök att värja sig från attackerna, trots att deras kraft inte nådde honom. Tunna trådar av lila ljus spårade sig tillbaka längs den väg attackerna kom ifrån i hög fart. Harry såg stormens moln plötsligt försvinna och hörde två höga snäppande ljud och skrik av smärta. Harrys ben vek sig. Han satte sig på huk, med händerna på marken, flämtade och försökte att inte förlora medvetandet. Den lila glöden tonade bort.**

**Två figurer uppenbarade sig mellan släpet och huset. De såg sig omkring och upptäckte Harry. En av dem sa, "Harry Potter, du vet att du inte får använda magi utanför skolan!".**


End file.
